(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory storage device interface between a memory storage device and a computer, wherein the memory storage device interface provides control signals and power to drive data between the memory storage device and the computer with an increased throughput.
(2) Description of Related Art
The term single in-line memory module (SIMM) is used to describe a memory module containing mostly memory chips and no other logic devices with the possible exception of line drivers. SIMMs are small in size and are typically added to an existing computer system through a mating socket. A SIMM may use different types of memory devices in different configurations. Typically, the memory device used is one of two types, static RAM (SRAM), or dynamic RAM (DRAM).
Prior art SIMMs include SIMMs with only eight bits of data. In one version of the SIMM, in order to add memory to a machine incrementally, a minimum of four SIMMs at a time must be inserted into the machine. Another version of a prior art SIMM is one which is double-sided seventy-two pin wide SIMM containing thirty-two bits of data as opposed to only eight bits on the previous version of the SIMM. To add memory to the machine, only one SIMM needs to be inserted at a time as opposed to four SIMMs.
Standard SIMMs include PCMCIA cards (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) and currently two types of PCMCIA exist. One is a memory card and the other is an IO-type card, such as serial ports and modem cards. The data path for the PCMCIA is only sixteen bits wide. The PCMCIA only supports either SRAM or pseudo-static RAM, and has a sixty-eight pin interface.
With the desire for smaller computers and the ever prevailing need for systems with high resolutions, it is desirable to have a SIMM with a scaled-down dimensions with increased throughput. As will be described, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for a SIMM with a dimensions and interface portion which permits the SIMM to be inserted into smaller computers with limited internal space as well as to permit increased throughput for increased resolutions.